Un lien spécial
by Axterr
Summary: Ou comment une discussion avec une camarade de classe peut être le déclencheur d'un pas en avant dans une relation qui n'évolue pas.


Merci à Naekki pour l'idée involontaire.

Merci à Gutan8pg pour ce mignon petit dessin.

Et.. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Un lien spécial**

* * *

Toutes les deux étaient spectatrices d'une bien étrange séance d'entrainement.

La mi-temps durait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Temps durant lequel le club des Détectives Boys avait eu la brillante idée d'aller faire le plein de sucreries en tout genre. Le professeur Agasa n'avait pas réussi à leur interdire une ration supplémentaire.

Il ne restait que l'invité d'honneur. Maria Higashio.

Arrivée il y a plusieurs mois dans la même classe que le groupe des détectives, la jeune fille avait su s'intégrer qu'après le code de leur maîtresse, Kobayashi. Et elle se montrait la plupart du temps discrète.

Mais Ayumi avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Et personne ne fut contre cette idée.

La petite demoiselle se contentait d'observer Haibara. Assise sur le siège, sourire sur le visage, elle contemplait la séance de tir au but d'Higo, le joueur de football des Big Osaka.

\- Ce n'est donc plus Conan l'élu de ton cœur... rouspéta Maria. Mais il n'est pas un peu vieux.

Ai cracha le reste de pop-corn qu'elle gardait dans les bouches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Conan est l'élu de mon cœur, au juste ? s'étonna Haibara. Et je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Higo, juste une fan. De son histoire comme de sa personne.

\- J'ai longtemps pensé que tu me détestais... je suppose que c'est le cas.

Haibara sourit étrangement.

\- Mais non, que vas-tu chercher là, rassura-t-elle en se tournant.

Doux sourire. Ravissante. Elle reprenait de sa couleur en se réjouissant face à la réponse de sa camarade de classe, non, désormais amie sincère et confirmée par la présente. Quel bonheur.

« Tant d'innocence. Ce que j'aurais aimé être comme toi. »

\- Je le sais car je te vois, expliqua Maria. Tu le regardes en classe. Tu l'observes en enquête. Et tu rougis très souvent.

Face à l'ampleur de son explication, et entièrement gênée, Ai tenta de se dissimuler sous sa casquette.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ?

\- Une question de dignité, je pense, répondit-elle. Tenter ma chance ne veut rien dire. Edogawa n'est pas une tranche de fromage, je ne vais pas tenter de la manger.

La petite fille semblait insatisfaite de la réponse, faisant la moue.

\- Lui et moi on est très proche, et avons des similitudes. On a un lien spécial. Et j'ai peur de le briser en faisant le pas. Et puis, il y a...

\- Oui ?

Haibara ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus.

« Ran. » pensa-t-elle.

\- Oui bah vu comment lui te regarde, on finira jamais votre série romantique à vous deux...

Une nouvelle fois, la surprise bloqua la rajeunie qui en ricanait presque.

\- Eh bien. Je n'aurais jamais songé que nous parlerions aussi ouvertement, toi et moi. Je suis confuse.

\- Hihi, moi je suis convaincue.

Face à l'étonnement de son amie, Maria fut forcée de continuer sa phrase.

\- Tu es amoureuse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Amoureuse ? cria Ayumi.

\- De qui ? ajouta Mitsuhiko, rouge.

\- De son laboratoire, sans aucun doute, taquina Conan.

Le regard foudroyant qu'elle lui adressa l'obligea à s'asseoir en vitesse, en silence, et à maintenir ce contact discret et froid jusqu'à la fin du match pour éviter d'être balancée par-dessus les sièges de devant.

Maria posa sa main contre son visage, un doux et tendre sourire, que la petite scientifique ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Des fois je me demande sincèrement si elle aussi n'aurait pas rajeuni. Elle est surprenante. » pensa-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Conan, légèrement rouge, parvenait à entendre les battements de cœur de sa partenaire, s'amplifiant progressivement.

Elle sentait les mêmes émotions que bien d'autres fois. Et semblait encore gênée de la discussion avec son amie.

Peut-être était-ce grâce ou à cause des révélations non attendues de Maria, ou simplement parce que les deux rajeunis avaient écouté leur cœur et non leur esprit, mais pendant le reste du match...

Ils s'étaient tenu la main.


End file.
